Everything Has Changed
by writergirl2007
Summary: Stiles decides to break it off with Malia because he is in love with Lydia. Only problem is that Lydia doesn't know this. Lydia just wants to forget about all the bad stuff that has happened. Takes place after season 3B.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had only been a day since she had seen him. Well actually it had been exactly fourteen hours and twenty-seven minuets, but who was counting. Lydia walked the steps up to his door and began knocking lightly. A few seconds passed and just when she was about to turn around and leave, someone finally answered the door. Sheriff Stalinski's smile was bright and welcoming, he instantly pulled her into a hug. "Lydia,how have you been?" "I've been great, thank you." She said as he released her. Lydia walked into the house and the sheriff closed the door behind her. "Stiles is in his room, I'm sure you know that. I can barley get the kid out of there long enough to eat dinner ."

The sheriff's words drifted away as Lydia walked further down the hall. When she reached Stile's room she was once again hesitant. She had never just shown up randomly at his house. It had taken her half the day to just get the courage to drive to his house. But, instead of knocking she opened the door and let herself in. She saw him sitting in front of his computer, an ink pen pressed between his lips. The brown haired boy was so enamored in his research that he didn't even hear the door open. Lydia quietly inched toward him and covered both of his eyes with her hands. Immediately the pen fell from his lips and he leaned back in his chair. "Guess who?" Lydia whispered her lips inches away from his ear. "I know it's not Scott," he said his mouth forming a smirk. "Your Chanel perfume is a dead give away Lyds." He said opening his eyes to look at her.

Suddenly she was very curious about what he had been staring at with such concentration. She moved her neck closer to the computer screen, causing her blond curls to dance across his neck . She grabbed the mouse pad and scrolled down the page. "What is this?" She ask turning to look at him. "I was just researching something for a paper I have to write in my comp class. " Stiles said, as he pulled her by the waist so that she could sit in his lap. Lydia put her hands up in protest. "I thought you were done looking for her. You promised that you were going to stop obsessing over this Desert Wolf _thing_." The last word she said had came out a bit too harshly. She sighed and decided she needed to sit down. She took a spot on the floor next to his chair. Her eyes still staring at him in confusion.

Stiles turned his computer off and turned his chair so that he could look at her. "Lydia I also promised Malia that I would find her mother. I am not the kind of guy that breaks promises to his best friends. I'm not obsessing, just doing research. I'm looking to see if there have been any animal attacks outside of Beacon Hills that seem suspicious." He had tried to pick the right words to say so that she would understand how he felt. He searched her face for some sort of response. "Lydia, I'm so happy to see you. Why do we have to talk about this now?" He reached his arm out to touch her cheek. She smiled and pulled herself up so that she could wrap her arms around his waist. She laid her head down on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "I thought that this year we were going to focus on graduating high school. Being normal teenagers that go to school dances and don't have to worry about loosing their lives every day."

The feeling of Lydia Martin latching herself onto his body really did feel amazing. It was all that he had ever dreamed of. He tightened his arms around her and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Does that mean you want to dance with me again?" His voice was deep and made the hairs on Lydia's next stand up. The blond quickly pulled away and slapped him playfully in the stomach. "Stop changing the subject. I'm serious. Both of us were almost killed several times. Isn't it time that we start living our lives again?" Her face got serious and just when a tear was about to drop from her eye, Stiles grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Lydia, this is our lives. We can't take back anything that has happened. We have to stick with one another. We are all apart of Scott's pack. We protect eachother." He said still holding her chin. His eyes darted away from hers as he became very aware of how close her bright pink lip glossed lips were to his. He was so close to her he could feel her warm breath against his mouth. He licked his lips and just as he was about to lean in his bedroom door opened quickly. There stood Malia clothes drenched, her wet hair clinging to her rosey cheeks. "What the hell is this!" She said with a deep growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. I would greatly appricate some reviews. Thank you for reading.

Chapter Two

Malia was having a difficult time controlling herself. Everything in her body was telling her to lunge out at Stiles and rip his heart out. He was her first love. How could he break her heart? Stiles rose from his chair, "Malia, I didn't mean for it to be like that. I haven't seen you in awhile." He said as he raked a hand through his messy hair .

Lydia was surprised at Malia's sudden outburst. She wasn't aware that the two had separated and was curious why Stiles hadn't told her. Stiles and her were just hanging out last night and he had never mentioned anything about it. He didn't even seem sad. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

Malia stuck her finger out and pointed at Stiles, "You haven't seen me in awhile so you broke up with me over a text message?" She could the muscles in her face changing, she took a deep breath and tried to stop it. "You lied to me again, Stiles." She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She put both of her hands on the side of her head and let out a painful breath. She was so mad and upset that her body was trying to go through transformation.

Stiles rushed to her side and reached his hand out to touch her. Malia grabbed his hand and shoved it away, "You don't get to touch me anymore. " She didn't need him. She had spent the majority of her life alone and she could take care of herself. The more Malia thought about it the better she felt. She felt her breathing even out and her heart return to its normal rhythm.

Stiles backed away from Malia his face a mixture of sad and concerned. He would always care about Malia. He was just not in love with her. Malia had been there for him during one of the hardest times in his life. He honestly didn't know if he would still be alive if it wasn't for her. He was very sad about having to hurt her like this. He thought that if he did it over the phone he wouldn't have to see the devastating look on her face, or the pain in her eyes. He felt ashamed for doing that to her. He should have done it in person. He could have avoided this whole mess and the fact that Lydia has a front row seat and is seeing this only made it worse.

Malia took a few steps toward Lydia. She felt much better now and had a few things she needed to get off her chest. "And you, Miss Lydia Miss fucking princess Lydia." Her voice was full of sarcasm. "This is all of your fault, everyone in this town thinks your a whore."

Stiles took a step between the two girls. "Don't hurt her, Lydia hasn't done anything wrong, you're mad at me Malia. Not her. I'm the one you should be yelling at. "

"Stiles, promise me you wont spend any of your time looking for my mother. Don't you dare do anything else for me, don't come near me. I'm leaving, you guys have fun." Malia turned away from them and walked out the door. The door slammed and Stiles sat back down in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3. I'm posting this chapter for my followers. If anyone out there has any suggestions or ideas for me please review or inbox me. If you're reading this, thank you! I would love some reviews. -Writergirl2007

Chapter 3

Lydia stood up and smoothed out her clothes. She had been so excited to see Stiles before, but now all she wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible. She was angry that he didn't tell her about Malia, and even more mad that Malia had called her the town whore. How was any of this her fault?

The last man that had been in her bed was Aiden and that was months ago. She tried to breath as sadness swelled in her chest. Memories of him flooded into her mind. She remembered the exact minuets leading up to his death. When he was killed from the sword of the Oni she felt it deep in her heart. It was never easy being a messenger of death and being a Banshee had taken a toll on her mind, body, and soul. She had tried to forget about that night, when her whole life had changed. Her best friend Allison had also lost her life and it had taken Lydia months to recover. After such a tragedy one cannot truly recover. She felt the pain every day.

It was Stiles that had pulled her out of her slump. He visited her house every day to make sure she was okay. He was the one that made her smile again. She was truly thankful that the brown haired boy was in her life. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him. He was her best friend.

"I should probably go. I have a thing..." Her words trailed off as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. She was going to go home,take a hot bath, and forget about this night.

Stiles didn't want her to go, they had to talk about this. He couldn't let her leave after everything that had just happened. He stood up and walked to her, his arms reached around her and pulled her into his chest. Lydia slid her purse down her arm and it dropped back onto his bed. His hands were on her hips, his long fingers hooked through her belt loops and pulled her closer to him. She let out a gasp as she felt his warm body press against hers. His behavior surprised her, they had never been this close before. Her stomach was swarming with thousands of butterflies. Lydia let out a shaky breath and looked into his brown eyes for an answer.

"I'm sorry about Malia, she didn't mean what she said Lyds. She was just mad, don't let it get to you. I am an ass." He looked away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened Stiles? I tell you everything."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Everyone is always worrying about me now." He clenched his jaw and thought about how furious this made him. Lydia wasn't the only one trying to recover from everything. He hated himself for everything that happened, everything that he had done. His face softened and he smiled at her his brown eyes lighting up. "Stay with me, Lydia ." His voice barley a whisper.

Lydia's thoughts were fuzzy. The sound of his voice seemed to reach inside her , sending chills through her body. These feelings were new to her. Never before has a man been able to send her mind into a frenzy from just holding her. Even though she had kissed him once, Lydia had always thought of Stiles as a best friend, but the way his body felt pressed against hers was beginning to change her mind. Overwhelmed, she pulled away from him to catch her breath. Her face was flushed and she turned away so he couldn't see how he had effected her.

Stiles crossed his arms and mentally patted himself on the back. His bold words, and close proximity had flustered her. He looked down at his pants, and realized that he too was flustered. His mind started to race, wondering what she was thinking. He was unsure if he had pissed her off, or turned her on. He started to say something but no sound came out. He swallowed the lump in his throat and found the words to say, "That came out wrong. What I was supposed to say was, Lydia will you stay and watch some Netflix with me? We could order a pizza, you could listen to me talk about seriously stupid, but funny things..." His voice trailed on as he tried to think of other things that would convince her to stay.

"There is one problem, Stiles." Lydia approached him slowly. She had a different look in her eyes that Stiles had never seen before. His stomach dropped as she reached her dainty finger out and ran her finger nail softly down his abdomen. He held his breath and tried not to spontaneously combust. "wh..wh what's the problem?", he stuttered.

Lydia moved her face closer to him and paused. She watched as his lips formed a smirk and she couldn't help but laugh. She placed both of her hands behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, his warm lips moving over hers slowly. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, and sucked lightly. She pulled away to catch her breath and took a few steps away from him. She wiped her mouth, and stared at him awkwardly. "I cant stay tonight Stiles. If I stay I'm not sure what will happen. "

"What does that mean Lyds? " He ask her scratching his head.

"We just kissed, I don't want to rush into things. It has been a long time since..." She didn't feel the need to explain any further.

Stiles rose and eyebrow and looked at her, "Lydia we don't have to do anything. I just like being around you. I enjoy spending time with you." He figured that this was the perfect time to let it all out and tell her the truth. He should have done this sooner, but there was always someone, or something, getting in the way. He looked up at her, grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm in love with you Lydia Martin. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He pulled her close, his hands grabbing her hips. "I want to be your best friend." He rolled his hips against hers, "I want to be your lover."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was in love with _her_? He wanted to be her _lover_? She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His brown eyes were filled with desire and he began to lower his lips closer to hers. It would have been so easy for her to just give into the moment and let herself go with him, but this was Stiles. He would want a serious relationship with her, and she was not ready for that.

Despite the overwhelming attraction that she was beginning to feel, Lydia removed Stiles hands and pushed away from him. She stood there speechless looking into his deep brown eyes. "This is all too much for me to handle right now Stiles." She pressed her lips together and went to retrieve her purse. His face fell as disappointment washed over him. He tried to respond but she quickly cut him off. "Can we talk about this some other time?" I just really need to get out of here." Lydia circled her fingers around the door knob.

It had been four long years and they were just now getting to this crucial point in their friendship. He knew that if he let her walk away any hopes he had of them being together would be gone. He moved toward her quickly and slammed his palm against the wooden door forcing it shut. It had not been his intention to scare her, all he wanted was answers. He let out a frustrated sigh and moved his face closer to hers. She gasp and opened her eyes wide with terror. "You're not going to say anything Lydia?!" He snipped at her, frustrated with her silence.

Lydia fought back tears, her eyes darted away from him. He was blocking the door with his arm and she felt trapped. Her stomach was in knots as memories of void Stiles filled her thoughts. She found the courage to place her palms against his chest and push him, trying to move him away. "Let me leave Stiles." He let out a sigh and slowly moved away from the door. She relaxed as her hands found the door knob once again. She narrowed her eyes at him, "We are just friends Stiles. I have no idea what the hell that was about," She pointed over to where they had kissed only moments ago. "But it shouldn't have happened." She slung the door open and she walked away, her blond curls bouncing behind her.

Lydia walked down the hall and into the living room of Stiles house. She saw the Sheriff standing in front of the stove cooking what she assumed was chicken. He rose his hand up and waved at her, "You staying for dinner tonight?" "Not tonight, I was just on my way out. Thank you." She waved goodbye and walked out the door.

It was only when she got into her car that she could fully relax. The look in his eyes had scared her. She had felt trapped. The two of them had never talked about the events that had happened in the Eichen House basement. Where he had held her captive against her will. At the time she knew it really wasn't Stiles, but the Nogitsune. The way that Stiles had scared her made all those familiar memories re surface. Her shaky fingers found her car keys and she started her car. She was backing out of the drive way when she saw his face peeking at her from his window. Even from the road she could see the hurt in his eyes. She refused to make eyes contact and drove away.

* * *

><p>She wasn't surprised to find her house empty. She assumed her mom was out. Lydia could hear the wind swirling around the brick house she called home. It was too quiet. She walked to her room and turned her light on. Her eyes glanced over to her bed where a pile of clothes were. Before she left to see Stiles she tried on every outfit she had. Lydia grabbed a shirt out of the pile and changed out of her shorts and blouse. She turned her radio on and turned up the volume. She slung the pile of cloths on the floor, and plumped down onto her bed. She closed her eyes, and finally let the tears escape. She wished that Allison was still alive, she wished that her life was different. Lydia let her emotions take over and she cried herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I know things are going a little slowly...but thank you to those of you who are still reading. If you have a moment please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you! -writergirl07<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lydia woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. The sun was shining through her red curtains, illuminating her room brightly. She winced at the light, and rubbed her eyes. She could feel the phone still vibrating some where in the bed. Her hands searched blindly through the thick covers, and just when she was about to give up, her hands came in contact with the metal object. Although it had stopped ringing, Lydia held the phone close to her face. She had four missed calls, and three text messages. They were all from Stiles. She had a weird feeling building in her stomach, and just as she was about to call Stiles back, her mother opened her bed room door and entered the room.

"Good morning sunshine." Natalie said as she walked over to Lydia's window. She pulled the curtains open and exposed more sunlight into the room.

Lydia let out a frustrated sigh; she was not a morning person and hated being barged in on. She sat up in bed and tucked her blond locks behind her ears. Her mothers short brown hair was pulled up into tight rollers. She was wearing her pink robe and Lydia couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her. "You have fun last night?" Lydia ask her, her voice laced with innuendo. Her mother blushed and sat down on the bed beside her. "I had dinner with an old friend, ended up drinking too much wine with dinner and had to sleep at his house." Natalie Martin said smiling coyly.

Lydia rolled her eyes and removed herself from the covers. She planted her feet onto the cool wooden floor and stood up to stretch her arms. She walked into her bathroom in an attempt to escape her mother. Lydia began brushing her teeth and rolled her eyes again when she saw her mother leaning against the door frame. Her eyes narrowed at Lydia, "Are you okay honey?" she ask.

Lydia rinsed her mouth out, and removed the left over tooth paste and water from her lips with a towel. Even though she was not okay, Lydia gave her mother a reassuring smile, "I'm fine mom." Within seconds she was unclothed and safely in the shower, away from the concerned eyes of her mother. Lydia waited for her mother to leave and began washing her hair.

A few minuets later, Lydia heard the door bell ring downstairs. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into her bedroom and was shocked to see Stiles standing there. He immediately turned around and shifted uneasy. His held his hands up in defense, "You're mother let me in, I'm sorry." Lydia stood there frozen, her fingers desperately holding the towel in place. "You should wait down stairs Stiles, I'll be down in a minuet. " The boy shook his head in agreement and walked out of the room.

Lydia hurried over to her closet and began searching for something, anything, to wear. She grabbed a navy blue dress and slid it over her head. She brushed her long hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. She looked in the mirror and applied some makeup. After a few minuets, Lydia grabbed her purse and walked down stairs to join Stiles.

She was almost to the last step when she saw him sitting on her couch. His hands were folded across his chest. She stopped and took a moment to look him over. She couldn't believe that she had never noticed him before. He was wearing a black and white tee-shirt, dark washed jeans, and converse. His brown hair was messy, the tips sticking up in different directions. He saw her and smiled, that cute smirk that she loved. She smiled back at him and took a seat next to him on the couch. She couldn't stay mad at him, not even for a day.

She didn't have time to speak, he immediately stood up, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you last night. You didn't deserve that. You should be with someone who worships you, who will protect you. A guy who would risk his life for you." He began pacing back and forth in front of her, "I may not be the strongest person and you might only think of me as some loser friend but, if you just give me a chance to prove this to you..." He stopped talking to look at her.

"Stiles, here." She reached for his hand and led him to sit beside her. She crossed her legs and cleared her mind. "I cannot sit here and tell you that I do not have feelings for you."

His eyes perked up and he smiled widely at her. He leaned closer his lips dipped down to kiss her. She put her hand against his chest to stop him. "We need to take things slow. " She had always rushed right into relationships, and she wanted this time to be different. She put her hand around his neck and let her fingers run through his thick short hair. He leaned back into her touch and closed his eyes. "Can I ask you a question Stiles?"

He opened an eye to look at her. "Anything Lydia." He would have given her the world if she had asked for it. He was still in shock that she had feelings for him, and was curious at what the blond had to ask him.

"Do you remember being with me in the Eichen House basement?"

-  
>That's all for now.<p>

Please review to tell me what ya think.

Thanks to my followers :)


End file.
